nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Hell (Devil
Hell, also called Downstairs, Hades, The Basement, The Pit, The Deep Fryer, or even The Underworld by its natives, is a spiritual realm of eternal punishment and pain of the afterlife. It is ruled by The King of Hell. It is inhabited by demonic creatures and the souls of wrongdoing humans. Human souls who are sent to Hell are tormented until their humanity is stripped away from them and they become demons. Hell is said to be so terrible that even the creatures born in it, with a few exceptions, hate and fear it. Other afterlife destinations include Heaven, Purgatory, and Limbo. Appearance and Characteristics Hell is a fiery place of torture, inflicting guilt and suffering with fires burning day and night and the tortured screams of the souls sounding through the hallways. Hell is located under Earth's external surface in what could be considered another dimension. There are several entrances to Hell from the land of the living that are kept a secret. Hell is populated with demons who torment those dwelling there. Punishments Punishment in Hell typically corresponds to sins committed during life. Sometimes these distinctions are specific, with damned souls suffering for each sin committed, but sometimes they are general, with condemned sinners relegated to one or more chamber of Hell or to a level of suffering. Access and Location Hell is a supernatural realm underneath the Earth in what could be considered another dimension. One well known passageway between Earth and Hell is the Devil's Gate, it's location is however unknown after it was sealed by Heaven. Another well known passageway is the tourist attraction of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Door_to_Hell The Door to Hell], found in Derweze, Ahal Province, Turkmenistan, its entrance has however been safely and permanently sealed by heaven. Angels are capable of forcing their way into Hell, but isn't easily done and usually ends in a lot of bloodshed on both sides. Demons, regardless of their location on earth, are forced directly back into Hell once exorcised. Reapers are able to secretly access Hell through a portal located in Purgatory that acts as a "backdoor". Any being can use this door both ways as long as they are aware of its location on both ends and have access to Purgatory. Origin Hell was created by God as a prison for Lucifer as punishment for twisting the first human soul into a Demon, to spite God. God commanded Archangel Michael to throw Lucifer into the pit, where the fallen archangel became the ruler of Hell and converted every soul sent there into demons to serve him. Despite being the leader of hell, Lucifer is bound and cannot leave his "kingdom". Instead Lucifer has selected his elite and loyal servants to act in his place. It's a diverse group of fallen angels and hell spawnsDemonic creatures born in Hell. and the act as his generals of Hell's Army. Hierarchy and Denizens Alliances and affiliations in Hell exist but they tend not to last for long periods. Hell's hierarchy exists, but is not as rigid and controlled as Heaven's. Various positions and titles exist, such as "Grand Torturer" and "Knights of Hell". Despite being bound to Hell Lucifer is still the one who control Hell and all the subordinates, but often lets his generals take care of what he deems is too unimportant for him. Which is pretty much everything. It is unclear precisely what sort of crimes one has to commit during their life to have their soul damned to Hell. Murdering innocent people in God's name appears to be one such offense, as Dariel stated. Murder of the innocent in significant quantities seems to also be such an offense, as Dariel has also stated a serial killer would go to hell. Human souls can also be sent to hell after making deals with demons or other demonic creatures. Hellhounds capture then kill the person when their time is up. Human souls are repeatedly tortured in Hell. Once they reach their breaking point, they find themselves completely healed, only to suffer the torture once more. This goes on until they agree to torture other souls in their stead. After hundreds of years of hellish torture, humans soon forget what they once were and begin to transform into corrupted and twisted versions of themselves. Hell also contains creatures such as Hellhounds, Shadows, and the Devils. Quotes "Even the purest of souls can be corrupted." ―'Loki' to Dariel References Category:Alternate Universe Category:Definition Category:Organizations Category:Society Category:Realms